


“Can you wait for me?”

by KittsFics



Series: Fictober19 [27]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-04 22:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittsFics/pseuds/KittsFics
Summary: The first time he knows he's not alone is a hand coming to rest on his hip, a chin tucking over his shoulder. He instinctively reaches into his pocket, fingers closing on the taser R put there earlier, and it's only James' quick reflexes that save him.





	“Can you wait for me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt fill for Fictober19  
List of prompts here: [ x ](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com/post/187637998976/fictober-2019)

Q heads out of his branch about 15 minutes after he gets in, and starts down towards the reinforced lab spaces, a prototype jacket in one hand. 

“Can you wait for me a second Q?” He half turns to find R following him down, with one hand on a headset, obviously keeping track of the mission she's overseeing. There's only junior agents out at the moment, along with a couple of 00s in long term undercover mission that don't need close monitoring. 

She catches up with a small smile and links her arm with his, blue hair swaying as she tugs him along. "Good night?" He asks, amused, she’s not usually a morning person. 

"The best." She tucks something into his pocket and hums happily.

"What are you after?" 

"Maybe I just want to see you blow some stuff up."

"Sure Darling."

He reaches the room he's booked and starts setting up while she jumps up to sit on one of the tables, swinging her legs and starts typing on her phone. After a few moments she offers the screen and he quickly checks through her last section of code, then returns it with a nod. 

She hops down, heading towards the door with a wink and a laughed "Good luck." He blinks after her, confused, but returns to his set up without much of a thought. 

He doesn't notice the door opening behind him as he records the results of the controlled explosions on the jacket. It comes out almost undamaged, just some discolouration along the edges that he notes down to feed back to the R&D team. 

The first time he knows he's not alone is a hand coming to rest on his hip, a chin tucking over his shoulder. He instinctively reaches into his pocket, fingers closing on the taser R put there earlier, and it's only James' quick reflexes that save him. 

"Christ Q." 

There's a burst of laughter from the corner and he looks over to see Alec has taken R's place on the table. Q absently wonders about the taser and if she had set up another betting pool, the branch is well known for gambling, his second in particular is famous for it. 

James presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth, bringing his attention back. "What kind of greeting is that?" 

"The correct one for someone sneaking up on me." 

"Want to try again?" A pout on a grown man should look ridiculous.

"No."


End file.
